John Rider
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: named the deadly Hunter. his life is slowly dwindaling... Born of the light Helen Beckett can you save John Rider's soal?
1. Chapter 1

John Rider

The darkness called to him the rush of the kills, the high of the terminations.

The man's blond hair was pale blond, his eyes ice cold and his emotions slowly draining.

All the killing had started to affect him and it was difficult to stop.

So that's why John Rider was walking to Saint Dominic's Hospital at this time of the night, he had been in a really big fight with The BlackHawks and had been shot in the arm, palm, and he'd been stabbed in the thigh, and the stomach. He limped his way in the hospital and the lady called a stretcher and he was lead to room 8.

-0-0-0-

Helen Grace Beckett glanced down at the food she was eating. She was on night shift and had been here since 630 pm and right ow it was 1047 pm.

"Dr. Beckett to the er room 8" the pa system went on and the brown haired lady dashed off, her ponytail swinging and then she was down and around the corner.

The man was masculine, he half laid half sat on the bed and his eyes were almost the colour of a glacier, his blond hair reaching his shoulders and was slightly curled, and the black outfit made him look all the more sexy.

"Hhello my name is Dr. Beckett." She stuttered.

The man's eyes swung to her face and she paused, those eyes looked at her with a predator glint…..

"Hello." His voice had an upper class English accent.

"Whats your first name?"

He asked.

"Helen."

"I am called Hunter."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Helen's p.o.v

My brown eyes stared at the man who was staring intently at me and his eyes curios. He was strong looking, slim, yet muscular, and a scar that rang the length of his for arm, and one that was on his nose, faint but I saw it.

He flinched when my hand touched his body, and I felt electricity dance between us.

"So how did you get these?" I ask and he pulls out a mobile.

"A fight" he says as if it is an everyday acourence.

"Hey this is Agent Rider, I have to report a mess on Fourth Street, close to saint Doms and I would like this on my mi6 bill."

I guess that answers my question.

"Bill?" I ask and he nods.

His mobile rings.

" Kazach'i ? Chto?! V samom dele? Chert , pochemu ty ne skazal ran'she ?! YA dumayu, plavnik ya budu videt' tebya, kogda ya vykhozhu

("Cossack? What?! Really? Damn why didn't you tell sooner?! I guess fin I will see you when I get out.")

I listen as he speaks my native language, and it sounds bad.

"Would you like to hurry up?" he asks and his eyes are no longer soft but hard and cold.

"Ookay" I stutter and finish stitching his arm and slow the bleeding on his stomach, the knife wound hadn't gone deep, probably due to the heavy duty shirt he wore that didn't exactly feel like a shirt.

No one's p.o.v

After John Rider got treated to painless injury's he was lead to the front room and giving a few bottles of pain pills and he saw his brother at the front talking to a receptionist, who was blushing.

They were twins and they looked exactly the same except that John had more scars.

"Ready bro?" he asked and he nodded.

"Do svidaniya"

(Good bye)

Helen saw the man she was helping freeze as well as the other one.

Than she was on the wall pinned under two twin cold of a pair eyes.

"How do you know that?"

The receptionist squealed and the other shot her without looking.

"Know what?" Helen asked frightened.

"Jag, call mi6. NOW!"

The man she knew called Hunter brought out a gun and held to her head.

A/N: please review! jayleneolebar.3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Helen Becketrov was nerves she was from Russia and new about all the gangs, it was just that the mention of her native language brought back all the memories and the gangs.

"Can I have a phone call?" she asked.

In the room were the lady couldn't see them sat 4 people.

One was a lady with dark skin and hair tied in a bun. She wore a dark green suit and sucked on a peppermint.

The others were men and one was young around his thirties dressed in grey and his glasses made his eyes look big, not a lot.

The others were fit and muscular handsome men.

"She is a tersest!"

Said the younger twin.

"Its true Blunt, her father's name is Deccan Becketrov" Mrs. Jones said and sucked on the mint.

Just then a mobile ringed loud and John looked down.

"Da?" he asked and heard Rothmans voice blare out.

"Hunter are you alright? Where are you? Why haven't you reported in yet? Is mi6 on your tail?"

She fired questions and everyone sat still and waited for him to answer.

"I am in a meeting Julia, and please don't call, because it is about my next mission, my client is very irritated that you called."

"Oh yes sorry John."

Than the call was done and Mr. Blunt raised an eyebrow, "I guess a person will have to do and we pay you?" he asked.

"Usual."

-0-0-

The door opened and Helen saw a woman enter with the man she helped.

"Miss Becketrov, you are an illegal person in The United Kingdom…"

Line break

1400 hours later

Ian rider sat down and stared at the wall across from him, it had been two hours since his brother had went back into deep cover and couldn't contact to him, and it was getting boring of not been on a mission.

"Blunt, can I go to Russia? I want to see Miss Becketrov's father and I want to see what he's doing.

The heads of S.o. looked at him and then at each other and nodded.

"Yes and report what is happening, there's a file in room 396 and that can be your cover…"

 **A/n: this was for all those who read and not reviewed but my friends were urging me to write more and continue with my other stories and I will try.**

 **Thanks Jayleneolebar.3**


End file.
